


The Music Man (All of Me)

by justflyingthroughlife



Series: All of Us [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek can sing!, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Songfic, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 07:53:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1297192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justflyingthroughlife/pseuds/justflyingthroughlife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek has a surprise for Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Music Man (All of Me)

Stiles rolls over, expecting to find the sleep-warm body of his sourwolf. Instead, his fingers brush against something cool and smooth. He slowly pries his eyes open to see what it is. It's a folded piece of paper with "Stiles" scrawled across the top. Confused, he opens it. It says, "Lydia is here. She'll explain." Stiles looks up just as the aforementioned girl bursts in, apparently too impatient to mind her manners.

"You read it?" she asks. "Good. Now I can get you ready." She begins to rifle through Stiles's drawers. "Now," she says, getting straight down to business, "as you know, today's your anniversary with Derek. And since you gave him his gift yesterday- nice choice, by the way, I had no idea he even wore cologne- he has a surprise for you today. So get dressed." Lydia tosses a white dress shirt onto Stiles' bed, along with some tan pants.

"Any chance you'll tell me what I'm walking into?" he asks, and Lydia shakes her head, making a locking motion in front of her lips. Stiles rolls his eyes and grabs the clothes. Lydia sits down in the computer chair. "Lydia, could you. . ." Stiles trails off and makes a twirling motion with his finger. Lydia shakes her head, leaning back in the chair. Stiles groans and turns around to change.

"Damnit," says Lydia when he turns back around. In response to his questioning look, she replies, "Isaac and I had a bet on what kind of underwear you use. I said Batman briefs and he said plaid boxers. I owe him forty dollars." Stiles rolls his eyes.

"Really?" he asks, annoyed. "Underwear? Are you guys just desperate for money? Can't your 'I-Drive-A-Porsche' boyfriend give you a few bucks every now and then?" Lydia shrugs.

"What can I say?" she replies. "I'm too competitive for my own good. Or my wallet's good, apparently." Stiles sighs and shoves his shoes on, grabbing his keys as well. "Oh no, nuh-uh." Lydia quickly confiscates them. " _I'm_ driving _you_." Stiles huffs, crossing his arms and looking a bit like a big toddler.

"Why?" he whines, coming very close to stomping his foot. Lydia holds up a scarf.

"Because this is going to be over your eyes. Now get in the car and we can get on with the show."

* * * * *

Stiles taps his foot impatiently. They got here about two minutes ago, and Lydia went to tell Derek. He still isn't supposed to take the blindfold off, and he's nothing if not obedient. . . well not always, but sometimes. However, he's getting steadily more uneasy. Maybe this is all just a prank. Lydia's been pretty nice to him since he stopped idolizing her, but Jackson could've influenced her. Maybe Derek is going to break up with him, and wanted to do it in the most embarrassing way possible. Maybe-

"You can look now, Stiles," says Lydia, interrupting his panicking thoughts. He nearly tears the scarf in his attempt to get it off, and he hears Derek's rumbling laugh, as well as a few others. When he can see, he finds himself in an open field. Not just any open field, but the one about twenty minutes from the Hale house; one that he and Derek spend many hours just lying in the middle of, talking about life and their futures. And there's a piano in the middle of it, for some reason.

"Stiles," says Derek, who's sitting on the piano bench, "I didn't really know what to get you. I mean, I don't think I've ever seen you _really want_ something. So Lydia, Allison, Kira, and Scott helped me put this together." With that, he begins to play. His fingers fly over the keys with skilled speed, and he starts to sing.

_What would I do without your smart mouth?_

_Drawing me in, and you kicking me out._

_You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down._

_What's going on in that beautiful mind?_

_I'm on your magical mystery ride._

_And I'm dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright._

_My head's underwater but I'm breathing fine._

_You're crazy and I'm out of my mind._

_'Cause all of me loves all of you._

_Love your curves and all your edges, all your perfect imperfections._

_Give your all to me, I'll give my all to you._

_You're my end and my beginning._

_Even when I lose I'm winning._

_'Cause I give you all of me, and you give me all of you, oh._

Stiles feels tears prick at the corners of his eyes as Derek sings their song to him. At the end of the chorus, Derek stands up and walks slowly over to his mate. He gently wipes the tears off of the mole covered face, still humming softly, and gets down on one knee. Stiles covers his mouth in anticipation of what's happening.

"Stiles, I love you," says Derek, pulling a small box out of his pocket and opening it to reveal a simple silver ring. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you, listening to you talk through all of our favorite TV shows, snoring in my ear when I'm trying to sleep, and just being a little more annoying every day. Genim Patrick Stilinski- Stiles- will you marry me?" Stiles can't talk through his tears, so he just nods frantically. Derek grins and slides the ring onto the smaller man's left ring finger before standing up and kissing him as hard as he can.

Soon, they have to break apart for air, and they just stand there holding each other amidst "Awwww"s from the pack. Derek nuzzles Stiles's neck and he smiles before whispering what he thinks is the most important fact concerning the two of them.

"All of me loves all of you. . ."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Stiles has all the bad luck. I JUST WANT HIM TO BE HAPPY OKAY.


End file.
